Hinata's Strength
by Midnight Falls18
Summary: Hinata had left after Tsunade had become the Gondaimkage. Tsunade had understood and gave her permission to leave.


Summary: Hinata had left after Tsunade had become the Gondaimkage. Tsunade had understood and gave her permission to leave. She was eleven when she left and now comes back at the age of nineteen. She has trained and became stronger than ever. Her skills now have reached Neji's level. She lost her stuttering and is more confident in herself and her power.

She had gone and learned very powerful attacks from the Earth Style country.

* * *

One-Shot

"Man this sucks." grumbled a nineteen year old Kiba with his dog right beside him, who had whimpered in response.

"We all miss Hinata." Sighed Ino with a sad look upon her face as this was the day Hinata had just up and left them all hanging.

She had left after Lady Tsunade had taken over as ruler of the village. No one had heard a word on the shy girl in eight years. Her team mates had taken it the hardest but the one who had suffered the most was her father. He didn't say anything out loud or show anything but everyone could tell he hated how he had treated his eldest daughter and heir to their clan.

"Well, she'll be back." Nodded a confident Naruto to them with his usual smile upon his face.

They kicked it back with sighs and decided to relax and let their bodies rest from all the fighting they did the other day. About an hour later Naruto perked up as he caught Gaara's scent. Standing up, the others followed as they saw the three Sand Nin approach.

"Hey Gaara." Smiled Naruto at seeing his friend and his two siblings.

"Hello Naruto." Greeted Temari with a smile as she saw Shikamaru looking at her with his own smile since they had been dating for awhile now.

"We're here to see Lady Tsunade." Smiled Kankuro to the younger boy that had helped his baby brother come back to them.

"For what?" Asked Sakura with a frown upon her face as she stared at them.

"You can find out Pinky when we all go see Lady Tsunade." Kankuro rolled his eyes as he saw annoyance flash in Gaara's eyes at the pinked haired Kuniochi.

"Let's go then." Shino began walking off causing them all to follow behind Kiba following close behind him as well.

"What's wrong with them?" Asked Temari with arched eyebrow to the others.

"Neither have been the same since Hinata had up and disappeared on all of us." Answered Naruto with sadness in his eyes at the mention of one of his dear friends.

"Wasn't she the shy and all ways blushing girl." Pointed out Kankuro with a frown upon his face.

"Ya." Nodded Tenten as they came upon the Lady Tsunade's office.

Akamaru and Kiba froze as they smelled a familiar scent. One they haven't smelled in eight years. It was of moon flowers and honeysuckles with a dash of pine.

"It can't be." Kiba whispered as he froze in complete shock.

"Kiba." Shino sharpened his tone on his teammate with a frown upon his face though it was hard to tell cause of his jacket and sunglasses.

"If my nose is right, which mind you it always is. Then the person in Tsunade's office with her right now is Hinata." He whispered as they all froze in complete shock especially Neji, at hearing his baby cousin could be in there.

Naruto growled and reared back his foot and kicked the door open fast, "Granny Tsunade!" He shouted with his trade mark grin.

"GOD DAM NARUTO! DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BREAK MY DOORS?" Roared Tsunade as she stood with an impressive growl.

"You know it." Grinned Naruto happily at her but they all froze as they heard a soft bell like laugh.

"It would seem something's never change, right Lady Tsunade." Spoke a soft female voice with a natural smoothness and silkiness to it.

They all glanced at her.

"Agreed. Now I believe you all remember Heiress Hinata Hyuuga." Tsunade waved her hand to Hinata who smiled back.

They all stared at her in shock.

She now had her ebony silky soft hair past her waist held up in a high pony-tail. Pale creamy soft smooth skin. Her lips had gone to a deep blood red natural color. Her body had filled out in all the right places. She stood at 5'9 with long well toned legs nice D size breasts. Flat well toned stomach and long graceful neck.

Her out-fit shocked them. She wore a white tight belled sleeve poet shirt with the sleeves past her hands. Over that was a black leather vest which clasped up the front pushing up her breasts and giving her a good yet modest cleavage. Her pants with black and tight leather with her shoes were black leather 3 and half in. steel toe combat boots.

Finger less black leather fighting gloves. Her forehead protector/headband was tied around her head like a regular headband but it also now held the symbol for the earth country. She had a couple of fans tucked inside her belt as well as a dagger.

Her silver pupiless eyes stared at them with joy and happiness.

"Well, do I get a hug or do I get yelled at?" She gave them a teasing smile with mirth filled eyes.

Kiba shoot forward and hugged her tightly with Akamaru rubbing up against her. Naruto joined in with a huge grin. Everyone but the Sand Nin hugged her.

Hinata smiled as Shino wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him,

"We will have words later." He promised in her ear with she hugged him back.

"Promise." she whispered back as she pulled away from him and looked towards the Sand Nin.

"KazeKage, Lady Temari and Lord Kankuro." She gave a swift bow of respect towards them before straitening up fast.

"Princess Hinata." Gaara bowed back as did his siblings. He was floored as he stared at the woman the once shy little girl had become.

"So, where did you go?" Asked Ino with excitement coloring her voice as she looked giddy.

"To the Earth County. I trained and have become a Shinobi there like I am here. I now belong to both Villages." Hinata smiled as she was gaped at in shock.

"Wow!" Whistled Chouji in complete shock at her.

Hinata smiled but ended up frowning as she felt the wind shift. And moved fast towards the window and looked out it with frown upon her face.

"Hinata?" Tsunade spoke with concern upon her face.

"Something is coming." She spoke with frown upon her face as she looked up into the sky.

"How I don't sense a thing." Glared Sakura at her with, she still didn't like the Heiress.

Just as those words left her mouth, explosions happened all over Kohona.

"Nin from the Sky country." Hinata hissed with a cold look upon her face shocking the others except Tsunade who had been told by her teachers that though she hadn't lost her sweet and caring nature but when she fought she pushed all that aside and became a fearsome Shinobi.

She backed up fast before running and leaping out the window with the others calling her name but her old team mates followed her with Naruto. She landed on the ground easily and took off running fast down the street before jumping from roof to roof.

Getting to a high point where she could be of use. She moved fast and took out one of her fans and snapped it open and rearing back her hand as she watched closely for a target. Seeing one she called on the power of the wind.

"Dance of the Blades!" She yelled swiping her fan upward creating and shooting half circle blades made of wind at the Sky Shinobi. She watched with a smirk as the attack hit dead on.

"Holy shit!" Yelped out Naruto in complete shock as Hinata took off again and began taking down the enemy till they retreated.

**Hour later**

They were breathing heavily as they helped the injured and the weak.

Hinata stared as Sakura refused her help and tried to heal a little girl. She watched with sorrow as the child died. She felt a cold rage build up inside her at this, she knew she could have healed the child but Sakura refused her help.

"_Dammed Sakura." _She thought as she shot the older girl a venom filled look.

"We caught one but he's not speaking." A Shinobi spoke up with a nod of his head and before they could blink she disappeared fast.

They arrived to see the others there. Tsunade was questioning the Nin but he refused to talk.

Hinata ignored her father as he went into shock at seeing her as she stormed up to the Nin and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into a wall with enforce to crack it and make him cry out in pain.

"Listen here and Listen well you good for nothing bastard! You and your god dam country attacked my Village! You have killed and injured my people! Now I am going to give you a chance to speak up and tell us why or I will make Itachi Uhchiha look like a fucking cuddly teddy bear! Now are you going to speak!" Hinata snarled coldly at him as she got closer to his face. Living with Earth Village had sharpened her tongue and her temper.

The Shinobi was shaking in her grip with fear plastered upon his face. He looked terrified of her and slowly nodded his head. Hinata moved and shoved him to his knees in front of Tsunade as she ignored the looks the others gave. She remained impassive and cold as Ibiki and Tsunade asked questions which answered by the scared Shinobi.

"So, the Sky Country wants' revenge?" Tsunade's voice was sharp and cold.

"Yes but we will win and you all will parish." Smirked the Shinobi gaining back his courage.

Hinata glared down at him and looked up to Tsunade. Seeing her nod she whipped her other fan which was bladed and very sharp. Backing up some, she moved fast and beheaded the man without remorse. Cleaning off her fan she tucked it back into her belt.

"Gathering all Shinobi that can be spared!" Ordered Tsunade with a cold look upon her face as she now stood beside Hinata.

Others took off fast and the others remained. Hiashi approached his eldest child with a calm look upon his face. He now stood in front of her with as she stared back without flinching without a blush.

"You have truly grown my child. I am proud that you are now what you are always supposed to be. You now have your title back as my Heiress; you will someday be the leader and ruler of the Hyuuga Clan. I am proud to call you my daughter." He surprised them and her by kissing her cheek softly and before backing away.

Hinata glanced down and gasped as she saw her mother's the Monarch of the Hyuuga Clan's necklace around her neck.

"Thank you father, you honor me." Hinata bowed to him hiding her smile that he was finally paying attention to her.

"WHAT!" Screamed Hanabi with rage, cheeks flushed and eyes darkening with rage as well.

"Hanabi!" Hiashi sharpened his tone towards his youngest for her rudeness.

"You said I was your heir! Why does she get her position back just because she killed someone! And you gave her mother's necklace making her word law above the others except yours until you decide to step down! Should I go out kill someone then as well?" Hanabi yelled with a hatred filled look upon her face directed towards her sister.

"Be silent! You know nothing of the way of the Shinobi little sister!" Hinata sharpened her tone with her and gave a cold glare as she stared back at her younger sibling.

"Yes I do but you! You're nothing but a murdering bitch! All you care about now is killing people!" Snapped Hanabi but she was surprised as Hinata picked her up the front of her shirt.

"I said be silent! You are nothing but a sheltered little spoiled brat! I kill not but cause I want but because I have too! I kill to protect this village, our clan, our father and you, you ungrateful child. I am through with you walking all over me. It ends now; cause has of now you have traded places with Neji. He will be put in the main house and have the cursed seal removed and you will be put in the branch house with cursed seal placed on you! It's time you learned the real truth of life Hanabi! You say you will be a great Shinobi and lead the clan but no you are weak, a leader has to have the will and ability to kill and protect! You are not that, it's time to grow up little sister." Hinata snarled as she dropped Hanabi to the ground and gave her trembling form a cold look.

"You can't! Father don't let her do this!" Hanabi yelled with tears stinging her eyes as she glanced over to her father with a pleading look.

"I agree with your elder sister Hanabi. You will gain the mark and be put in the branch house. Neji will have the mark removed and be placed in the main house." Hiashi nodded as gasps were heard and Hanabi sobbed harshly.

Hinata turned and no one but a selected few noticed the look of bitter rage and grief in her eyes. As the Hanabi gained the mark and Neji's was removed for good. Crouching slightly, she pushed off the ground and began running fast towards her old hang out place.

Neji stared after his cousin with concern flashing in his eyes. She had changed from the little shy stuttering girl to a beautiful strong willed warrior. She was deadly and powerful but was also suffering inside. He vowed to help after the gift she had given, his freedom.

Shino frowned behind his high collared jacket and moved fast disappearing after her. Something was wrong and he was going to find out just what was wrong with his teammate.

**With Hinata **

She stopped by the waterfall and sighed rubbing the back of her neck and chocked back a sob. She had become what her father had always wanted her to be. She had become a powerful and deadly Shinobi.

Bowing her head she crouched by the water and plashed her face with a tired sigh slipping past her lips. She was tired and drained but before they could rest, the Sky Country would suffer for killing her people and hurting her village. She was not going to allow this slip by as some random attack. She was going to track them and make them pay the price of attacking her village.

Though she was dead scared what her old teammates might think of her. Did they think of her like Hanabi thought of her? A mindless killing machine, someone who loves to kill and only lives to kill. She frowned a little as she sensed someone coming. Moving fast she grabbed her dagger and tossed it fast and hard and watched as it embedded in a tree right beside Shino.

"It's not good to sneak up on someone Shino." She spoke with her arms crossed as he pulled her dagger free and walked towards her, holing it out.

"You have gotten good and better," He paused as he watched her tuck her dagger back into her belt, "But you are a Warrior now but are you still the same Hinata, that was mine and Kiba's partner years ago or are you forever lost to us?" he crossed his arms over his chest with his head cocked to the side.

Hinata turned her head away and nibbled on her bottom lip. Something flashed in her eyes as she turned back to him.

"I like to think I am still the same but sometimes I don't know I just feel like I am losing myself and just becoming the perfect heir my father has always wanted," She looked up to him with tears welling up in her eyes, "I am the same or I am just a simple killing machine?" She whispered with fear in her eyes.

Shino pulled her into his arms as she wrapped hers around him. He hugged her close to him and sighed softly that she was still the same Hinata, just a whole lot tougher.

"You are the same. You are just what you are supposed to be, a Shinobi. You kill to protect the village and you family and friends. You're still kind and caring and gentle yet you can push all that aside to do what is right. But you still follow your heart." He murmured against her hair and sighed softly as she snuggled closer to him.

"Thank you so much Shino. You words have always been comforting to me on a high level." Hinata smiled up to the bug user with joy sparkling in her eyes.

Shino glanced down to the female he had loved since he first saw her at the academy. She had been sitting down and playing with a spider gently with a small blush on her face. He pulled her closer and tightened his grip on her as she did the same her smiled widening. Leaning down he gently brushed his lips across hers but was glad as she pressed harder back.

Both stood there kissing one another happily. Once the need to breath came over them; they parted with heavy breaths. He kissed her forehead as she nuzzled her head under his chin with a soft happy sigh escaping her mouth.

"You're mine." He stated with a slight smirk down to her as she gave a soft laugh.

"As you are mine." She smiled as she tugged on his coat for him to follow as they traveled back to the main part of the village.

Hinata landed on a roof in a crouch and searched for the others. Finding them easily in Tsunade's office she glanced over to Shino and seeing him nod back to her; she lunged forward and jumped from roof top to roof top. Making it to the window she jumped through with him right behind her. Both landed gracefully on the ground.

"Hinata?" Tsunade gave the girl a confused look but also held worry in her eyes.

"No worries, Lady Tsunade." Hinata smiled as she leaned against the wall with Shino right beside her as well.

"So, what are we going to do about the Sky Nin?" Asked Sakura with frown upon her face as she stared at her Hokage.

"Kill them all." Hinata spoke with a sharp nod as she saw the approval in Tsunade's eyes and Gaara's eyes.

"Are you crazy? Or is Hanabi right! Are you really that blood thirsty?" Yelled Sakura as she got really dark looks from the others.

"You are a fucking idiot! God dam, get off your pedal stool! They have destroyed part of our village and killed our people and injured them! They are a threat to not only us but to the other countries as well! I highly doubt the KazeKage wants his own village to be attacked by the Sky Country! So do us all a favor and just shut the fuck up!" Hinata snarled back coldly at her with a dark unforgiving look.

"I have to agree with Princess Hinata. I do not want my country or village attacked by the Sky Nin." Gaara nodded his head while shooting the loud mouth pink haired banshee as Kankuro named her, a very icy dark look.

Hinata clenched her fist and glared at Sakura but was slightly shocked as Naruto turned a cold look on to her.

"You don't have to be a bitch towards her." He spat shocking them into silent as he spoke those words to her.

Hinata bowed her head and shook from hurt and rage. Taking a deep breath to control her anger and resolved herself and regained her composer. Slowly raising her head to shot the boy who once held her heart and bitter dark look as he flinched slightly.

"Of course you would defend her. You are nothing but the pink haired banshee's lap dog. You always have been and always will be. You see nothing but her even though she will never love you cause her obsession with Sasuke Uhchiha," She replied in an icy tone as he reared back as if someone slapped him across the face, "I once had high hopes for you but you are nothing but a pathetic little boy." She scoffed as she turned her head from him and stared at another wall.

She sighed as she heard everyone else clapping except those two. She glanced over as she felt Neji and saw him now standing beside her against the wall, she felt Shino on the other side of her. Glancing down as she felt something leaning against her legs. She smiled as she saw Akamaru with Kiba leaning against her him grinning at her.

"She is right. We will fight back against them and we will kill them. For what they have done will not go unpunished." Tsunade nodded her head while giving Hinata a prideful look.

"Suna will help as well." Gaara nodded his head as he looked at the Hyuuga Princess in a new light. She wasn't blood thirsty, she just wanted to destroy the threat that was a threat to all other countries not just the fire nation; the Village hidden in the leafs.

"We're in." Smirked Tenten with prideful look towards the young Hyuuga as she had stood up for herself.

"Count us in." Grinned Ino as her two teammates grinned nodding as well.

"Us as well." nodded the others except Naruto and Sakura.

"I have more who can help us get rid of them but you are going to have to trust me, Lady Tsunade." Hinata straitened up with a serious expression upon her face.

"I have always trusted you Hinata. Now who?" Asked Tsunade with a slight frown upon her face.

"Itachi and Sasuke Uhchiha with the Akatsuki. They can help us." She answered as everyone gaped and gasped at her in complete shock.

"Hinata?" Tsunade used her tone that said explain or else.

"Both brothers are once again a family. They have killed the real murder of their clan and have decided to reside with Akatsuki in keeping Kohona safe from the others. They all will help us trust me." Hinata explained with a soft look upon her face as she talked about her second family and her two sensei's.

"How?" Asked Shikamaru with a confused look as he looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"I was also trained by them and have become like family with them. The one's who have mainly trained was Itachi-Sensei and Sasuke-Sensei. If we leave now we can get there by night fall." Offered Hinata as she pushed away from the wall with a slow nod to them all.

"I trust you Hinata I do. So you, Neji and Shino will be the team leaders in this mission. You all depart now. We can waste no time." Ordered Tsunade with a nod of her head to them all.

Hinata turned and jumped out the window with them all following. She sped fast as she crouched and leaped over the wall and to the other side landing easily on her feet. She could feel them following and sensed Shino on her left and Neji on her right with Kiba and Akamaru following right on her heels.

Dodging trees and branches and she easily leaped over a stream.

"Holy hell! You are fast!" yelled Chouji with a gasp as they ran to keep up with her.

Hinata tossed him and smirk before she used as a tree as leverage and did a flip in mid before she landed running as well.

"Show off!" Called Tenten with a small laugh as Hinata laughed with her and dodged a tree.

A kunai was thrown fast at Shino causing Hinata to grab it fast and through it back into the forest hard. She smirked as she heard a yelp and foul cursing.

"That wasn't very nice, asshole." She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip to the side with a smirk.

"Cocky bitch." Muttered Hiden as he came walking out taking the kunai out of his shoulder and glaring at her half heartily.

"Fuck off. Now where are the others asshole." Hinata ignored the way the others stared at her in shock at her bad language.

"At the base Bitch-Chan." Hiden nodded his head as he eyed the Kohona Nin, like he wanted to sacrifice them.

"Don't get any ideas," She moved walking past him with the others following timidly and wearily, "On second thought if Pinky get's annoying sacrifice her or better yet give her to Zetsu." She muttered under her breath but tossed Shino a smile as he nudged her.

They walked deeper into the forest before a wide smile came upon her face. The Hide out was right there and the others were coming out to see them. She saw them all giving her affection family looks.

"Hinata-Chan. It is good to see but I am right to assume that this is not a regular visit?" Pein walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your right. The Sky Country has attacked Kohona." Hinata nodded back to him with a sad smile upon her face.

"Then it is time for us to join forces." Nodded Konan with a smile to her good friend as she came to her side.

"I see the whole gang and even the two Suna Shinobi are with you." Mused Sasuke with a smirk upon his face.

"At least she could of done is leave the annoying Kyuubi vessel at home and the pink haired banshee that always screams your name little brother." Itachi walked forward with his arms crossed over his chest as he smirked.

"Be nice Anki." Chimed Hinata with an amused look upon her face towards her older brother figure.

"I am." He patted her head with an affection look directed towards her.

"Hinata-Sama?" Neji frowned a little as she turned to stare at him with an arched eyebrow.

"We should camp here tonight. Then all of us head back in the morning?" She looked at Neji and Shino with a questioning look.

"That would be wise." Nodded Neji back to her with a slight smile.

"Very well." Nodded Shino as well with a look of pride in his eyes though you couldn't see cause of his sunglasses.

"Come." Nodded Pein to them as he began to walk inside the building.

Hinata motioned for the others to follow her as she began to walk in. A startled yelp left her as Hiden picked her up and threw her over his shoulder with an evil laugh.

"You jackass!" She shouted as he ran with the others following and laughing as well.

"Dam straight Bitch-Chan!" He yelled as he ran into the main room and tossed her towards the couch.

Hinata moved fast and did a flip landing on the back of the couch before she jumped at Hiden and pinned him to the ground hard with a smirk.

"Ha you fucking prick." She taunted and crossed her arms over her chest with a prideful look.

"Hiden when are you going to learn that Hinata is more flexible than you are and can move and do moves faster than you." Kisame smirked at down to the man as Hinata got off him with a stretched with a smile

"Ya whatever. So, Bitch-Chan, when are you going come to my bed?" Hiden wiggled his eyebrows at her but froze as she turned a glare at him.

"Pervert!" She reared back her fist and slammed it into his face causing him to fly backwards and hit the wall, "Hell no plus I am already taken Baka!" She shouted placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh? Who are you taken by?" Asked Konan with an arched eyebrow as Hinata blushed a lovely shade of red from her words.

"I am not saying a word cause Neji-Nii, Sasuke-Nii plus Itachi-Anki will try and kill him, which would make me angry." Hinata huffed at her with a found smile as said three males glared and looked like they were going to kill all the males around her.

"No fair." Konan pouted and shot the three a venom filled look.

"We should all get some sleep." Pointed out Deidara with an amused look as the three edged away from Konan.

"Agreed." Nodded Hinata with a small yawn as she stretched her muscles and walked towards her room. She walked down the hall way with a small smile as she felt him following her.

Walking into her room she left the door opened and heard I being closed before strong arms wrapped around her waist. She felt his chin settle on her shoulder and him pull her closer to him.

"I love you." He nuzzled her neck gently and pulled her tighter to him.

"And I you." Turning she smiled and pressed her lips to his and entwined her arms around his neck.

Shino kissed her back hard and starting to remove her clothes as she started on his. She was soon pushed back onto her bed and moaned as he parted her thighs and settled between them.

"Are you sure?" He asked against her neck with a shudder as she skimmed her lips across on his shoulder.

"I love you and have waited a very long time for you." She brushed her hand on his cheek as he locked his honey/brown eyes with her silver pupiless eyes.

Shino pulled back and kissed her hard before slamming all the way to hilt inside of her. He held her as she whimpered and stayed very still. Pulling back his head he kissed her lone tear away and waited for her to say when.

Hinata gave a shaky nod of her head as if to tel him yes. He pulled back and thrusted back inside her with caution but sped up as she moaned her pleasure. She moved her own hips against his own and both sped up to bring the other to their climaxes. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he bit into her shoulder.

Hours Later

She laid there in his arms with a content sigh and snuggled deeper inside his arms. She buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Shino lad there with his arms wrapped tightly around her and his face buried in her neck. Both fell asleep in the others arms, noticing the person peeping in and smirking.

"Black Mail Bitch-Chan." Hiden snickered walking out and walked to his room whistling a merry tune.


End file.
